


Winter Sunrise

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [20]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: A typical winter morning in the Solo-Kuryakin household.





	Winter Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 20 of Inktober for Writers: Sheltered

There was nothing Illya enjoyed more than waking up in the shelter of Napoleon’s arms; it made the gloomiest, coldest winter mornings seem like a warm and safe paradise. Indeed, that was what he had; Napoleon had opened up his home and his life to Illya. And Illya was happy—the happiest he’d ever been. It was, admittedly, a happiness he’d never quite expected to have, given the tragedies that had pursued him throughout his life.

He nuzzled closer to Napoleon, the cold disappearing even more. Napoleon nuzzled back out of reflex, but slowly began to stir. He yawned loudly, amusingly reminding Illya of a fox in the wild.

Finally, Napoleon opened his eyes, looked around for a brief moment, and then smiled at Illya.

“Morning,” he said.

“Morning,” Illya echoed. “Did you sleep well?”

“Oh, you bet,” Napoleon said. “How about you?”

“Fine,” Illya said. “Ever since I started living with you, sleeping during the winter is something I no longer have to worry about.”

Napoleon’s face fell.

“I wish I could have met you sooner,” he said, sincerely. “You shouldn’t have had to wait for so long to have someone in your life.”

Illya gently kissed him.

“Your heart is kind and generous,” he said. “That is one of the reasons why I love you. But while it is true that I struggled before I met you, I do not regret it, nor do I regret what it did to me.”

“Why not?” Napoleon asked, puzzled.

“Because it inevitably led me to you,” Illya said. “I joined the Russian Navy to survive, they financed my education in Cambridge, and it was through there that I was recruited to U.N.C.L.E.—and then I found you. As for what the experiences did to me, it helped me recognize immediately that the kindness you showed to me was genuine, rather than just appearances.”

“Really?” Napoleon asked.

“ _Da,_ and it helped me appreciate your love more than I probably would have otherwise,” Illya admitted. “You are a very rare sort, Napoleon. I do not think you realize that. And I know I am most fortunate to have you.”

“Well, I’ve known that I’m born lucky, and finding you has proven that,” Napoleon insisted.

“See, you honestly believe that to be true,” Illya said, fascinated by the sincerity in Napoleon’s words.

“Isn’t it?” Napoleon asked.

“Well… I suppose it is. We are both fortunate to have each other.”

Napoleon smiled and now kissed him.

“So how about I get up and make breakfast?” he offered.

“It is a very tempting offer and I would like to take you up on it in a bit,” Illya said. “But can we stay here for a little bit longer?”

Napoleon blinked, surprised that Illya was willing to delay food, but he shrugged and wrapped his arms around Illya once more.

And Illya nestled in the warmth of Napoleon’s embrace, content with everything in his life.


End file.
